


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by ChelsaOfBakerStreet



Series: Christmas Klaine Fic [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson thinks this is the best Christmas ever because he gets to spend it with the person he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.

Blaine sat at the counter of the kitchen, perched on a barstool, hot mug of coffee in his hand. He watched the television intently, the names of the wounded and dead scrolled across the screen at the end of the five o'clock news program. He always watched for Kurt's name, terrified that one day he'd see it scroll across the screen.

Ever since Kurt had been deployed to Afghanistan eight months ago, Blaine flinched every time the phone rang, fearful it would be Major Johnson calling to tell him the worst news a husband could hear. He had known that eventually Kurt was going to be deployed, but when they married two years ago it had been a small thought in the back of his mind.

The telephone rang and Blaine stiffened automatically at the shrill noise. He picked up the receiver with a slightly shaking hand. "Hello?" Blaine was met with a lot of static and an oh so familiar voice.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, I can't talk long, but I wanted to let you know, I-I'll be home for Christmas!"

"What? But that's only a week away!" Blaine sank into a chair as he took in the news.

"I know. I had to wait until we were on our way back, they couldn't risk us calling home in a war zone. I'll be home in five days."

Five days. Five days and the love of his life, the man that was all he could ever ask for and more would be back in his arms.

"I miss you Kurt."

"I miss you too babe. Look, I gotta go but I'll see you in five days. You better be there to see me in."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Blaine stared at the phone long enough for the error tone to come on. Kurt, his Kurt, would be home in five days' time. Blaine laughed at the half decorated Christmas tree and other assorted Christmas decorations lying around the house. Amadeus, their kitten, lay in a pile of tinsel, rolling around on the floor. Blaine scooped Amadeus up and stroked the top of his head. "Kurt's coming home Amadeus, he's finally coming home."

* * *

Blaine decorated and cleaned the house to pass the time, trying to keep himself from constantly thinking of the fact that Kurt would soon be home. With the not-so-much help of Amadeus, he finished stringing the lights on the tree and stuck the star on top.

Blaine took a step back and admired his handiwork. He was proud that there were no dark spots indicating poorly strung lights and the ornaments added to the overall effect but weren't clumped together. Blaine gingerly picked up the last ornament and held it momentarily in his palm. 'Our First Christmas' was inscribed into the silver heart and a picture of the two at a Christmas party when they had been engaged sat smiling at him. Rachel had bought the ornament for them the year they were married and promptly enforced the rule that they must hang it on the very front of the tree where all could see it. Kurt had talked about changing the picture to one of their actual first Christmas but Rachel had remained adamant about keeping it the way she had chosen.

Blaine slid the silver ribbon attached to the ornament on a branch and smiled as the light hit the edge of it. He grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and walked out of the living room and into the foyer, grabbing the evergreen wreath he had sat on the couch. He picked up the silver door hanger and placed it over top of the mahogany door. The front door had been one of the many reasons they had chosen this house. The large mahogany door had been hand carved by the previous owner and Kurt had fallen in love with the design.

Blaine loved the house. It was a two story colonial overlooking the river. Kurt had fallen in love with the bay window and front door, Blaine had fallen in love with the kitchen and hidden alcoves upstairs. Many a day Kurt had climbed the staircase to find Blaine fast asleep on one of the window benches, paperwork dropped to the floor.

Blaine sat in an oversized armchair, paperwork for the next court case on the arm and Amadeus in his lap. The radio played softly in the background and Blaine hummed along absentmindedly. The next day he'd be picking Kurt up from the airport and he knew he should sleep but he didn't want to get behind on the case. This was an important one for the firm and he thought that if he won it he just might get the promotion he was hoping for.

He stared at the pages in front of him, facts and figures from the corporation's accounting firm floating around in his field of vision until they all began to blur together. Blaine looked up and blinked, catching sight of the clock. Midnight, two days before Christmas and here he was, almost asleep, when he had to be at the naval station in seven hours. Blaine pulled himself from the couch and tossed his legal binder onto the coffee table.

* * *

The next morning broke bright and cheery as Blaine drove towards the naval station. It had been a while since he'd had to drive this highway in Norfolk and he was terrified he'd make a wrong turn. His instincts though, led him the right way. He passed the military ID over to the guard who nodded and waved him through.

Blaine parked and went to join the small crowd that had already begun to form, the USS Wagner a large dot in the distance. Blaine's heart clenched a bit at the sight, knowing that Kurt was right there, safe and sound and waiting for him.

Blaine wasn't sure how long he stood there before the crowd grew and news reporters began to show up. Blaine could care less, the ship was now looming in front of him and he was straining to catch sight of his husband. Suddenly a microphone was being thrust into his face and a reporter was asking him questions. "Excuse me sir, what's your name and who are you waiting for?"

Blaine turned to the man exasperatedly, wanting nothing more than to shove the microphone down the reporter's throat. "My name is Blaine Hummel-Anderson and I'm waiting for my husband, Kurt, to get in." Blaine could see the wheels inside the reporter's head turning and he had to suppress a groan.

"Oh, so how long have you and your husband been married?"

"Two years, three years this January."

"And how long has he been on assignment?"

"Eight months."

"What are your holiday plans?"

"I think we'll go visit his parents in Lima, Ohio for Christmas and then return here to spend New Year's here."

"Well, lovely, tell your husband thank you." The reporter trotted away and Blaine knew for a fact that he would be one of the interviews they showed tonight, the civil rights battle was still raging even though all fifty US states had legalized gay marriage. Suddenly there was a shout and Blaine saw the first few soldiers exiting onto the landing. Blaine craned his neck, keeping an eye out for Kurt.

Blaine was thinking he somehow missed his husband when all of a sudden there he was, the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen. Kurt was still in his Marine issued digi-cams and Blaine smiled at the Hummel-Anderson on the uniform. Kurt spotted Blaine and ran, his boots hitting the pavement hard.

Suddenly they were embracing, holding on to one another, the moment suspended in time as Blaine felt the strong muscles in Kurt's back. Then Kurt was kissing him and suddenly everything was right in the world again. Blaine could feel tears running down his cheeks and when he opened his eyes Kurt's blue one were filled with them also. Kurt pulled back, grabbing Blaine's hands. "I missed you so much."

"God, me too" Blaine said, staring at Kurt, drinking in his image.

Kurt kissed Blaine again; the feel of Blaine's lips against his own a welcome relief. The pair broke away amidst catcalling from a few of Kurt's company members. Blaine picked up Kurt's bag and led him to the car.

Kurt stared out the window as they drove through Norfolk, the familiar buildings welcoming him home. He watched as the larger buildings left their sight as they drove across the James River, the wide expanse of water reminding him of his trip home. He watched as the buildings faded away and forest and land took its place.

Thirty minutes later Blaine was pulling into the driveway of their two-story home in Cedar Pointe and Kurt had never been happier to see the house. He grinned at the Christmas tree in the bay window, proud of how nice it looked. He followed Blaine into the house and scooped up Amadeus who had come running towards him. "I'm home Amadeus, daddy's home! Did you miss me?"

Blaine laughed as the kitten nuzzled into Kurt's neck before Kurt placed it back on the floor. "Babe, I think I'll change, it'll be nice to get out of these. Want to make me a cup of cocoa while I shower quickly?"

"Sure," Blaine smiled, kissing his husband softly on the cheek.

Kurt came back down a little while later, hair perfectly coiffed, wearing jeans, a red button down and pine green cardigan. "You look nice" Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." Kurt took the hot chocolate that Blaine offered him and sat on the loveseat opposite of the tree.

"Kurt, I know you just got home, but Christmas is two days away and we have a flight out of Norfolk International at eight am in order to reach Lima at four."

"Lima? As in Lima, Ohio?" Kurt was staring wide-eyed at Blaine, mug raised halfway to his mouth.

"Yeah, I bought tickets the day you called so we could go see your parents."

Kurt smiled, curling an arm around Blaine's. "You really are perfect you know that?"

"I try. It's only because I have the most perfect husband I could ever ask for."

"I love you Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

"Love you too Kurt, love you too."

They sat there curled on the couch together, talking as the fire in the fireplace slowly died. It felt wonderful to just be together again, to know that there was nothing to worry about, no fears, just Christmas and family and love. Blaine couldn't think of a better gift to ask for.

"It's snowing." Kurt spoke the two words and Blaine looked up. It  _never_ snowed in Virginia before Christmas, but there it was. Soft white flakes were falling silently from the sky and before Blaine could say 'snowflake' Kurt was out the door. Blaine slipped his shoes back on and ran out to join his husband who was standing in their front yard, face to the sky and tongue stuck out.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and looked towards the sky, wet snowflakes attaching themselves to his eyelashes. Blaine Hummel-Anderson couldn't have asked for a more perfect Christmas.


End file.
